A Family?
by RavenChristina
Summary: "Sets-chan, have you ever though of having kids?" Minako poses an interesting question one evening.


I wrote this charming piece of smuff as a result of missing my wonderful girlfriend who is currently in Florida with her best friend who is undergoing surgery. Can you tell I miss her?

* * *

"Sets-chan?"

"Hm?" Setsuna looks up from her desk; glasses perched on the tip of her nose. She's been at work on a few of the new star charts, mapping and drawing them out for her supervisor (why the man can't do it himself she's not sure) while Minako is spread out on her bed working on her homework.

Minako has a pencil pressed to her lips in thought, and she smiles a little. "Have you ever thought of having children?"

There's a long, pregnant (ironically so) pause as Setsuna sets down her drafting pencil and takes off her glasses. She... was expecting this talk, but surely not so soon… "Well, maybe. I didn't used to, really."

"Didn't used to?"

"After my rebirth in this world, I knew my mission was to help the princess. Well, now I've completed that mission, and…" She thinks again for a moment, unsure to word this. "After raising Hotaru, as odd as that was, I suppose I'm not opposed to the idea." She gives Minako a long look. "Why do you ask, darling?"

Minako sets down her pencil and shrugs, her look suddenly shy. "I don't know. I mean… I kind of hated kids myself. Never been very good with them, or have them like me, but… I don't know. I've been thinking a bit about it lately- where I see myself in the future, where my career is going to go. While being a pop idol is a nice idea, and one of my dreams, raising children in that environment isn't very practical."

While Setsuna is rather proud of her girlfriend for having this quite mature train of thought, she's still a little confused. She leans back in her chair, studying the blonde quizzically. "Where on earth did this idea come from?"

"Well, there's this girl at work. She's a few months pregnant, and today some of the ladies in the office had a little party for her. I was watching her interact with people, and then her husband showed up. He had so much love for her, I could feel it radiating off of him, and her. And…" Minako pauses, and Setsuna's breath catches at the even shyer look on her girlfriend's face. "All I could think of is how much love that little human is going to be brought into. I wanted nothing more than in that moment to have my own- baby, I mean, and raise them in a place full of that unconditional love."

Setsuna's smile gets bigger. "And you… want that?"

"Uh huh. A lot. See, the way I think it, any child of mine is going to have so much love. Not only from me, but she or he is going to have aunts and an uncle who adore her and…" Minako grins. "A mother who loves her too."

Setsuna's mouth is dry. In all her lifetimes, she has seen plenty of babies born- including the girl in front of her. She has seen life and love in all its forms, and has known only a few of them. But the fact that Minako is insinuating… "You want to have a baby with me?"

Minako is bright red, but she nods. "Yes. Yes, I do. I want a little girl with your eyes and your smile."

Setsuna stands up and goes over to the bed, sliding onto it and kneeling in front of her girlfriend, cupping her face in her hands. "I'll have to make an honest woman out of you first."

Minako gives a little gasp. "Really?"

Setsuna chuckles. "No child of mine is going to be born out of wedlock." She leans down and kisses the blonde gently. "But we have time, sweetheart. Trust me, I know. We don't have to rush anything."

Minako responds to the kiss, moaning softly as Setsuna nips at her bottom lip lightly. "All right… but planning to get a head start on the baby making?" she asks breathlessly as Setsuna slides her hand under her shirt (another one borrowed from Setsuna) and scratches lightly at her skin.

"I lack the necessary equipment," Setsuna chuckles, beginning to unbutton the shirt, "but that doesn't mean we can't have a bit of practice." She undoes the shirt and tosses it aside, unhooking her bra and sliding the straps off of her shoulders. "Come here Minako," she murmurs, pulling her into her arms.

Minako moans again, digging her nails into Setsuna's back as her girlfriend bites down at her collar, worrying at the skin with her teeth. "Setsuna…" she gasps, rocking her hips against the older woman's thigh (having all but crawled into her lap), "m-my neck… I have work t-tomorrow…"

"I'll leave them under the collar," Setsuna whispers. It's been a bit of time, what with both of them being so busy with work and school, in the blonde's case. She lays the girl back on the bed, kissing along her shoulders and neck while she pulls at her own clothes.

"I've missed you," she says softly, shivering when Minako kisses under her ear. Finally naked, she embraces the blonde, and both of them moan, Setsuna burying her face into her neck.

"God baby, me too," Minako groans, "So fucking much."

Setsuna kisses along the fine shoulders, taking in the soft skin that smells of lilies and vanilla. "I love you," she says, her hands cupping Minako's hips and squeezing them gently.

"I love you too… oh, _god_!" Minako gasps as Setsuna slides her hand between her thighs and pushes two fingers into her. "Little… uh… i-impatient a-are w-we?"

"Mhm," Setsuna murmurs, pulling Minako against her and making love to her slowly. "I love those little noises you make, baby."

Minako pants and squirms a little, her hips rocking in time with Setsuna's thrusts. "I… oh god Setsuna… p-please…"

"Please what darling?" Setsuna purrs.

"Please hurry!" Minako whimpers.

"Miss me that much?" Setsuna teases, but does as Minako asks, lowering her head to bite at Minako's neck and breasts as she works her hand faster and faster. "So good... so wet for me…" she mumbles between kisses. "Come for me, hm?"

Minako comes, gasping softly, her hands molding against Setsuna's shoulder blades. After a moment she slumps back onto the bed, finally opening her eyes to immediately find Setsuna's. "Hi," she mumbles, leaning up to kiss her lover softly.

Setsuna chuckles. "Hi yourself."

Minako kisses her again, using a bit of her strength to push her back onto the bed, kissing her hard and unrelenting. It's something Setsuna's gotten used to, and she rather enjoys the power play- her loving, as Minako once put it, is sweet and tender, and "melty, like a good ice cream cone" while Minako has a tendency to be forceful and strong "like a good wine that hits you after the first glass or two" (she should talk to her girlfriend about using food analogies).

She submits entirely, putting the blonde completely in control. There's a rush, she has to admit; letting someone else have the power. She lets Minako put her hands over her head and pin them there, arching up into the younger woman's hands.

"What do you want, baby?" Minako asks, smiling down at Setsuna with a look exactly like the cat that's caught the canary.

"I want you," Setsuna moans, trying not to sound too desperate.

"How?"

"Inside me, please…" the older woman all but begs.

Minako grins, "With my hand, or…?" She trails off, her eyes going to the dresser beside the bed.

Setsuna swallows but shakes her head. "Another time."

Minako chuckles, "All right," and kisses Setsuna before using three fingers. Setsuna gasps and tries not to come right away. It really has been too long.

Minako works her hand slowly, drawing out the experience as long as she can before Setsuna yanks her down for a kiss and moans, her orgasm slow and sweet.

Minako kisses her again and settles down next to her, sighing happily. "I should bring up starting a family with you more often."

Setsuna laughs and playfully swats Minako's backside. "Hush you."

"I'll shut up if you do that again," Minako whispers, and suddenly Setsuna can tell she's in for a long night.

Not that she minds.

* * *

5/22/2012 1:25 PM Read and review luvs!


End file.
